The Guy of Her Dreams
The Guy of Her Dreams is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat gets bored with Garfield constantly eating during their dates. She imagines him as the perfect male for herself. Plot Garfield visits Penelope in the pizzeria she lives in, asking what would she like to do. While Penelope is considering dancing, rollerskating and playing tennis, she notices that Garfield has disappeared. The sound of lasagna eaten gives her a hint, where her boyfriend can be found. Penelope complains about having boring dates with Garfield, convincing him to make changes. Garfield agrees, but not in the way Penelope expected - instead taking her on a date elsewhere, he simply tries cannelloni as variety from lasagna and spaghetti. Penelope admits other females have better boyfriends than Garfield and runs outside, singing about the better boyfriend she wishes to have. Her first fantasy is about being a jungle explorer saved from death in paws of male lions by Garfield-Tarzan, who still cares for food. The second fantasy is inspired by an advertisement of a cowboy drinking coffee- Penelope imagines herself living in typical town in the Wild West. Garfield the cowboy saves her from a kidnapper in a rather clumsy way. When Penelope asks her savior what he would like from her, Garfield simply states he would like something to eat, which breaks the fantasy. Penelope's last dream is about Garfield working as a private detective whom criminals fear. Unlike previous fantasies, this one is broken by Garfield's declaration about being a cat, who would have no chance against villains such as Big Louie. Following Garfield's speech, he tells Penelope that if she is not satisfied with him, she needs to find a better boyfriend for herself instead of having unpleasant dates. While Garfield heads off for another meal, Penelope comes to the conclusion that she should just be herself, instead of living in fantasies, and thus returns to Garfield (who has been feeding himself in trash cans). During the reunion, Garfield confesses that he has been neglecting Penelope and her needs, and promises that they will do something together. Penelope believes in this promise, only to find Garfield eating lasagna again. She then admits that he really is the guy of her dreams. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Penelope Pussycat Minor Characters TBA Trivia *This episode is the final appearance of Penelope Pussycat, where she has more beige color of fur (such as in in "The Perils of Penelope" with lipstick bordered with outlines like in the rest of the episodes. *While traveling through the jungle, Penelope the explorer tends to jump in a way similar to "The Garfield Musical" between the scenes of discovering temple of Garfield and being ambushed by lions. *Garfield wears the exact same outfit in the Wild West fantasy as in "The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid". *In the Private Eye fantasy, Garfield is visibly shorter than Penelope when standing on four legs. *Penelope the secretary is holding a file with name "Davis", as in Jim Davis. Goofs *In the beginning of the episode, Penelope receives a blue flower from Garfield. When she is done with planning the date, the flower disappears without a trace. *Penelope got her eyelashes back in the scene where she becomes surrounded by lions in the jungle. Nevertheless, she does not retain them in following scenes. *While dreaming about being a jungle explorer, Penelope is attacked by four male lions. In reality, lions organize themselves into herds usually composed of one or two adult males, a couple of adult females, and the offspring. *In the "jungle explorer" dream, the lions are shown to reside in a jungle, despite the fact that African and Indian lions live in savannas, and not in the tropics. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends